Et si ?
by Mortina Gelly
Summary: Parfois, on en vient à se dire "Et si..." Et si Booth avait vu les tickets du concert de Led Zeppelin en 2007 ? Et si Angela avait vu une vidéo de Booth & Brennan en train de chanter "Hot Blooded" au stage de rêve de Simon Graham ? Et si Booth n'avait jamais rencontré Hannah ? Chaque chapitre, son histoire.
1. The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle

Comme vous le savez, la série "Bones" est née de la fabuleuse imagination de **Hart Hanson**.

Chaque chapitre, son histoire. Voilà telle est mon idée pour cette fanfiction. Je compte reprendre chaque épisode (ou presque) et soit y ajouter un missing moment, soit en modifiant totalement un passage clé qui répondra à mes attentes de shipper.

Chaque nouveau chapitre concernera Booth & Brennan et leur histoire, vécue par eux ou vue par les autres.

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes éventuelles.

* * *

**I - Et si... Simon Graham avait publié la vidéo de Booth & Brennan ?**

_5x19 - The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle_

- Missing Moment, vu par Angela & Hodgins

* * *

Angela, les larmes aux yeux, regardait sur l'écran de l'Angelator, Booth et Brennan chanter ensemble sur la chanson des Foreigns. Hodgins, veste sur le dos et sac sur l'épaule, s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa l'épaule.

_ Ca va ? demanda-t-il concerné après avoir vu les yeux brillants de la jeune femme.

_ Regarde les, Hodgins. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux ensemble, fit remarquer la jeune artiste sans quitter des yeux l'écran. Ils ont publié cette vidéo sur le site internet de Simon Graham.

Hodgins reporta son attention sur l'écran et aperçut le Docteur B. jouer de la guitare tout en chantant à tue tête avec son partenaire.

_ Wouah, je ne savais pas qu'elle savait jouer de la guitare.

_ Tu regardes cette vidéo et la première chose que tu remarques, c'est Brennan en train de jouer de la guitare, s'offusqua Angela en fixant de façon incrédule son ex-petit ami.

_ Faut dire qu'elle a l'air sacrément doué. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Angela ?

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensemble, avoua la jeune femme. Je veux dire, regarde les. Ils sont en symbiose.

Hodgins regarda ses deux amis chanter le dernier couplet de la chanson et reconnut qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux. Il sourit en voyant Brennan se coller à Booth, pencher sa tête contre son épaule tout en chantant le refrain.

_ Ce sont deux amis qui s'amusent ensemble, fit-il remarquer en haussant les épaules.

_ Y a plus que ça. Ils sont amoureux.

_ Angie, s'ils ne sont pas ensemble, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Angela soupira et ferma la vidéo.

_ Ils méritent tellement d'être heureux. S'ils se laissaient une chance, ils pourraient vivre quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux.

_ Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas, déclara Hodgins en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Angela.

_ Je sais, accorda Angela en soupirant. Mais je le sens au fond de moi que s'ils se donnaient une chance, leur histoire serait…

_ Épique ? compléta Hodgins en faisant un pas vers son ex-petite amie.

Angela acquiesça.

_ Angie, toi et moi savons que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. On en est la preuve vivante.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux anciens amants.

_ La peur peut nous faire passer à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux, confessa Angela en posant délicatement sa main sur le pan de la veste ouverte d'Hodgins.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Hodgins prit une mèche de cheveux d'Angela et la replaça derrière son oreille.

_ Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je crois que si deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, quelque soit les chemins empruntés, elles finiront toujours par se trouver et…

_ Je suis assez d'accord, souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Alors si tu penses vraiment que Brennan et Booth sont faits l'un pour l'autre, un jour leurs chemins se croiseront et s'ils sont suffisamment courageux, alors ils prendront le risque d'emprunter le même chemin.

_ Tu penses que deux personnes qui se sont déjà croisés mais qui n'ont pas eu le courage… Tu crois qu'ils ont une chance de se recroiser ? demanda Angela dans un murmure.

_ J'en suis certain, affirma Hodgins en souriant. Et je suis sûr que si ces deux personnes se recroisaient, ils n'auraient plus peur et ils auraient confiance…

Angela laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de son ami et lui sourit.

_ Si je t'invitais à dîner ? proposa Hodgins tout en attrapant la main d'Angela.

_ D'accord. Laisse moi juste tout éteindre et je suis toute à toi.

* * *

Bon ok, j'avoue, il y a un peu de Hodgela dans ce premier chapitre... Mais tout en sachant que dans l'épisode qui a suivi, Hodgins & Angela se sont mariés, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'ils n'y avaient rien entre eux.

Ce missing moment permet de voir que l'attraction entre Bones & Brennan lors de la saison 5 est vraiment flagrante. Personnellement, j'ai adoré leur complicité lors de cet épisode, surtout quand ils ont chanté sur scène.

Si jamais vous avez des idées d'OS. Faites le moi savoir et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Il n'est pas impossible que certains OS connaissent une suite. Sait-on jamais.


	2. The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle (2)

**N/A :** Je m'excuse pour le délai mais suite aux commentaires laissés par **Aurélie447** & **T'Pau**, je me suis dit qu'effectivement le premier OS méritait bien une suite parce qu'on restait clairement sur notre faim. Alors j'ai longuement réfléchi et voilà le résultat… J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Merci à tous de suivre les aventures de B&B à travers les « Et si… ».

Je m'excuse, par avance, pour les fautes éventuelles. Je n'ai pas de Bêta et même si je me suis relue plusieurs fois, je suis certaine qu'ils restent quelques coquilles ci & là.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront en bas de page.

Maintenant place à la lecture. Enjoy !

* * *

**I - Et si… Angela ne lâchait pas l'affaire ?**

_5x19 - The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle (2)_

* * *

_ Tu savais que Simon Graham avait publié une vidéo où toi et Booth chantez Hod Blooded ? demanda Angela en prenant la carte des menus du Royal Diner.

_ Nous lui avons donné l'autorisation d'exploiter les images. Je suppose donc qu'il est assez logique, que pour la promotion de son stage, il ait mis en ligne la vidéo où on nous voit chanter, répondit Brennan pragmatique. Il faut dire que nous étions particulièrement doués.

Le manque de modestie de son amie arracha un sourire à Angela.

_ Vous aviez l'air très complice, fit remarqua la jeune artiste en camouflant à peine le sous-entendu.

Evidemment, il était trop subtil pour que Brennan le comprenne. C'est pourquoi elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

_ Tu étais à deux doigts de lui arracher ses vêtements, expliqua-t-elle de façon abrupte et claire.

_ Non, jamais… Angela ! Je n'allais certainement pas arracher les vêtements de Booth devant un public et surtout en pleine enquête, s'offusqua Bones en rougissant légèrement.

Angela sourit. Elle aimait la mettre mal à l'aise et Booth était le sujet parfait pour y parvenir. Pourtant, sa meilleure amie avait très peu de complexe et parlait aisément de sexe mais quand il s'agissait de Booth, il arrivait souvent que Madame-Rationalité se mettent à bafouer et rougir.

_ Tu ne nies pas que l'idée t'ait traversé l'esprit, renchérit Angela amusée par le comportement de la jeune anthropologue.

_ Booth est mon partenaire, répondit-elle finalement avant de plonger son nez dans le menu.

_ Un partenaire particulièrement sexy. Entre nous, Brennan, tu n'as jamais pensé à…

_ Est-ce que nous pourrions commander ? éluda Bones le regard fuyant.

Angela plissa les yeux. D'habitude, elle bottait le sujet en touche de façon très sèche. Jamais, elle n'avait fui le sujet de cette façon.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Booth et toi ? chercha-t-elle à savoir.

Bones leva les yeux et semblait réticente à parler, ce qui conforta Angela dans l'idée qu'il y avait plus qu'il n'y paraissait entre les deux partenaires. Elle posa la carte des menus et attendit que sa meilleure amie daigne enfin lui parler.

_ Tu peux tout me dire, ma chérie, la rassura Angela avec un petit sourire. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

_ Ce n'est pas important, répondit Bones en fermant le menu.

Tout dans les manières de la scientifique montrait que c'était important.

_ Je vois bien que ça l'est. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Brennan pinça ses lèvres, attrapa le coin encorné de la carte des menus et inspira profondément comme si prendre cette bouffée d'air l'aidait à canaliser un courage dont elle allait avoir besoin pour la conversation à venir.

_ Il y a quelques semaines, nous sommes allés donner notre avis à Sweets concernant son livre, commença à raconter Bones d'un ton calme. Nous lui avons appris que la trame de son intrigue reposait sur une inexactitude.

_ Le fait que vous soyez amoureux ? demanda Angela curieuse.

_ Non. Gemma Harrington. Il croyait que notre première affaire avait été Cleo Eller.

_ Vous avez choisi, mesdames ? interrompit Anna la serveuse en s'approchant de leur table.

De façon totalement injuste, Angela la maudit et expédia rapidement sa commande, consciente que le moment confidence de sa meilleure amie pouvait se dissiper à tout moment. Alors qu'Anna repartait vers les cuisines avec leurs deux commandes, Angela décida de relancer la conversation.

_ Je me souviens de cette affaire. Tu avais fini très en colère contre Booth. Tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui, se remémora-t-elle en se projetant quatre ans en arrière.

Brennan acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

_ Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant mais lors de cette enquête, Booth et moi avons outrepassé les limites d'une simple relation professionnelle, même si techniquement, je ne collaborais plus avec le FBI puisqu'il m'avait renvoyé après que j'ai frappé le juge.

_ Tu veux dire que toi et Booth avez couché ensemble, demanda Angela les yeux écarquillés.

_ Non. Aucune relation sexuelle, répondit Brennan sur un ton très terre à terre. Il y a eu uniquement contact lingual, continua-t-elle en reprenant les mots qu'elle avait utilisés avec Sweets quelques semaines auparavant.

Angela en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus surprise. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, sa meilleure amie se confia davantage encore à sa plus grande surprise.

_ Le problème n'est pas là. Sweets est persuadé que Booth et moi avons un lien affectif que nous refusons d'admettre. Il a mis Booth au défi d'admettre ses sentiments.

_ Et ? voulut savoir Angela pendue aux lèvres de l'anthropologue. Il l'a fait ? C'est ça ? En fait, vous êtes ensemble, s'extasia la jeune artiste en élevant la voix.

_ Pas du tout, dit Brennan en baissant la tête. Enfin, pas exactement, précisa-t-elle alors qu'elle jouait maintenant nerveusement avec la serviette en papier posée devant elle. Il a effectivement avoué ses sentiments et nous nous sommes embrassés.

_ Oh mon dieu, fit Angela en mettant les mains devant sa bouche.

_ Angela. Je n'ai pas fini, la réprimanda Brennan en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas pu.

L'hystérie retombée, la jeune femme observa plus attentivement sa meilleure amie et vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Tout dans l'attitude de l'anthropologue montrait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

_ Angela. Je n'ai pas pu, répéta-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Sans pouvoir les retenir plus longtemps, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle prit la serviette en papier et essuya son nez qui coulait.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Angela maintenant inquiète. J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu étais amoureuse de lui, confia-t-elle en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'avant bras de sa meilleure amie.

_ Sweets pense que l'abandon de mes parents me pousse à croire que toute relation sérieuse est vouée à l'échec.

_ Tu ne donnes jamais aucun crédit à Sweets, remarqua Angela en secouant la tête. Alors pourquoi, lui en donnerais-tu maintenant ?

Brennan se moucha et tamponna ses yeux avec la serviette usagée.

_ Booth a dit qu'il a toujours su pour nous deux, qu'il est celui qu'il me faut mais... Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas autant d'amour dans le cœur.

Le fait que Brennan se confie si facilement et dans un lieu public perturba quelque peu la jeune artiste. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas du genre à s'étendre émotionnellement. La voir ainsi la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle allait devoir la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas cette femme sans cœur qu'elle pensait être.

_ Ma chérie, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, dit Angela en inspirant profondément. Tu es une personne d'une profonde honnêteté. Ton cœur est pur et généreux. Tu caches ta sensibilité derrière ton hyper rationalité mais au fond de toi, tu es juste une femme qui n'attend qu'à être aimé et Booth t'aime. Crois moi, cet homme est fou amoureux de toi et ce, depuis longtemps.

Alors que Brennan allait répliquer, Angela ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de l'interrompre.

_ Et tu l'aimes. Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu si malheureuse en ce moment ? demanda la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils. J'ai l'intime conviction que si vous vous laissiez une chance, vous pourriez être ce genre de couple où l'amour dure toute la vie, confia Angela les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

_ Ce que tu dis n'a aucune logique.

_ Parce que l'amour n'a rien de logique, s'énerva Angela avant de soupirer. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

_ Il était très ému.

Brennan passa sous silence les larmes de son partenaire. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que sa fragilité soit dévoilée à n'importe qui, même si elle ne considérait pas Angela comme « n'importe qui ». Cette partie de l'histoire resterait entre elle et lui.

_ Il a dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il avait besoin d'avancer, confessa Brennan en sentant son estomac se serrer à ce souvenir.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amies. Angela tentait de digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'une telle tragédie se jouait entre les deux partenaires. Dire que tout était parti d'une simple boutade qui avait pour but de la mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Il mérite mieux, dit Brennan quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Brennan, il ne veut pas quelqu'un d'autre. Il te veut toi. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Et je ne veux rien de scientifique dans ta réponse. Ne me parle pas de réactions chimiques. Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens.

Un ange passa.

_ Je me sens triste depuis ce soir là, avoua Brennan le regard fuyant. J'ai l'impression d'être…

_ Passée à côté de quelque chose ? proposa Angela en voyant que son amie ne trouvait pas le mot adéquate.

L'anthropologue acquiesça.

_ Tu ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Angela en se penchant par-dessus la table. Tu l'aimes. Tu es effrayée par ce que cela représente mais, ma chérie, Booth est l'homme qu'il te faut.

Brennan garda le silence avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter sa chaise précipitamment.

_ Angela, il faut que…

_ Vas-y, s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Alors qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie quitter le Diner pour rejoindre, elle l'espérait, son âme sœur, Anna arriva avec leurs plats.

_ Je vais prendre les plats à emporter, signala Angela sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Bones, plantée devant la porte de l'appartement de son partenaire depuis dix minutes, réfléchissait aux paroles qu'elle allait lui servir. Elle avait quitté le restaurant sur un coup de tête, ayant ressenti le besoin irrationnel de voir Booth.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était seulement à quelques mètres de lui, elle doutait. Sa discussion avec Angela lui avait fait énormément de bien et l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair mais pour autant, toutes ses peurs n'avaient pas disparu. Elle ne contestait pas la profondeur des sentiments de Booth. Loin de là. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas homme à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Elle craignait ses propres sentiments.

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de ses pensées. Elle n'avait plus le droit de douter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle donna deux coups à la porte et patienta. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire ou faire. Elle hésitait entre s'excuser de l'avoir rejeté quelques semaines auparavant ou lui raconter sa conversation avec Angela.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse choisir la meilleure des alternatives. Il était là, en pantalon de survêtement, une bière à moitié consommé dans la main, et un regard surpris et son cœur se serra. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments mais de la profondeur de ces derniers. Elle l'aimait. Avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin dans la réflexion, la voix de Booth la ramena dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

_ Bones, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'inquiétude.

_S'excuser ou s'expliquer ? _

_ Bones ?

L'anthropologue judiciaire plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire, s'avança d'un pas, l'attrapa par le t-shirt et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_L'embrasser._

_ Apprend moi à devenir une joueuse, Booth.

Pour seule réponse, Booth sortit de sa léthargie et posa ses mains à travers son visage et approfondit leur baiser jusqu'à oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir de son immeuble. Bones posa à plat sa main contre son cœur et colla son corps à celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une certaine angoisse l'envahit à cette pensée mais son esprit fut rapidement distrait par la langue de son partenaire qui venait taquiner sa lèvre supérieure. Une discussion allait être nécessaire mais pour l'instant, ils avaient bien plus intéressant à faire que parler.

* * *

Le prochain OS devrait arriver plus rapidement étant donné qu'il est quasi fini. D'ailleurs, ce sera un OS en plusieurs parties. Je sais. Je sais. En principe, un OS est censé être un chapitre unique mais parfois, mon imagination déborde sur une idée et plusieurs chapitres sont nécessaires pour la développer ^^.

* * *

**Guest 1&2 :** j'ai pris en compte vos propositions. Malheureusement, elles n'entrent pas trop dans le contexte de ces OS. Néanmoins, j'ai pris note de vos idées et j'ai décidé de voir ce que je peux faire avec. J'estime que ces propositions méritent carrément des fanfictions à multi-chapitres.

**Aurelie447 & ****EmilyDavidBones :** Merci beaucoup.


	3. The Knight on the Grid

**II – Et si… Booth avait vu les billets de Led Zeppelin ?**

_Entre 'The Knight on the Grid' (3x08) & 'The Santa in the Slush' (3x09) – Spoiler 'The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle' (5x19)_

* * *

**N/A :** J'ai un peu hésité à faire une troisième partie à l'OS précédent mais au final, je me suis dit qu'à ce rythme là, j'allais totalement être hors sujet avec l'idée que je me fais de « Et si… ». Du coup, nouvelle storyline pour cette troisième publication.

En voyant la fin du 5x19 et l'histoire des tickets de concert de Led Zeppelin, je suis allée voir à quel moment de leur relation avait eu lieu ce fameux concert. Quand j'ai vu que c'était juste après l'épisode de Gormogon mais avant le baiser sous le gui (love you, Caroline), je me suis dit que c'était trop beau pour ne pas être exploité ^^.

J'espère que cette nouvelle storyline vous plaira. Pour info, elle sera en deux parties (encore un OS qui ne sera finalement pas vraiment un OS ^^).

* * *

Bones pénétra dans son bureau et attrapa la pile de courriers qui l'attendaient. Alors qu'elle faisait le tri, comme à son habitude, une lettre de son éditrice retint son attention. La plupart du temps, sa maison d'édition la contactait par téléphone. Dubitative, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit deux tickets accompagnés d'un mot.

_« Temperance,_

_Pour vous remercier, voici deux tickets pour L'EVENEMENT DE L'ANNEE qui se déroulera au O2 Arena à Londres le 10 décembre 2007._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_- Helen »_

Perplexe, elle examina l'un des billets.

_ Led… Zeppelin, lit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il doit certainement s'agir d'un spectacle aérien.

Indifférente par ledit événement, elle jeta les billets ainsi que le mot sur son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Prête à entamer son programme de la journée, elle fut dérangée par l'arrivée inopportune de Booth.

_ Comment va votre tête ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Avec délicatesse, il posa sa main sous son menton et la força à lever la tête. Il examina la plaie sur son front et soupira.

_ Vous auriez du prendre quelques jours de repos, Bones. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir.

_ Je n'ai pas mal, Booth. Puis, le médecin m'a donné des antidouleurs pour le cas où.

_ Vous avez une méchante contusion. C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez pris des vacances ?

_ J'en ai pris quand vous étiez en convalescence. Je suis partie au Guatemala.

Booth soupira.

_ Pour y faire des fouilles, Bones. Je n'appelle pas ça des vacances.

Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception du mot 'vacances'.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Booth en attrapant les tickets posés sur le coin du bureau. Des billets pour le concert de Led Zeppelin, s'exclama-t-il se redressant d'un seul homme. Comment avez-vous fait pour en avoir ?

_ Mon éditrice vient de me les offrir, dit-elle nonchalamment, Pourquoi êtes-vous si excité tout à coup ? voulut-elle savoir intriguée par l'excitation soudaine de son partenaire.

_ Bones, c'est l'événement de l'année. Il y a eu plus de 20 millions de demandes pour ce concert. Je tuerais pour y aller.

_ Booth, je ne pense pas que le meurtre soit la solution, dit-elle inquiète. Je vous donne ces billets si vous me promettez de ne tuer personne.

_ C'était une façon de parler, la rassura-t-il en voyant qu'elle était sérieuse.

_ Ah, je préfère ça. Je sais que vous avez tué des gens par le passé, Booth, et que vous essayez de vous racheter une conduite pour pouvoir aller au Paradis, même si je pense qu'un tel endroit n'existe pas.

_ Bones, la coupa-t-il précipitamment, ne voulant pas entrer dans une énième dispute sur la religion. Je ne vais tuer personne, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Malgré cela, mon offre tient toujours. Vous pouvez les prendre si vous voulez, dit-elle tout en reportant son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.

_ Non, c'est trop, refusa Booth en reposant les tickets.

_ Allons, Booth, prenez-les sinon ils vont finir à la poubelle.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa les billets, prête à les déchirer afin de les jeter dans sa corbeille à papier. D'un geste rapide, Booth les lui arracha des mains et les colla contre sa poitrine totalement horrifié.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça aux billets de l'ultime concert de Led Zeppelin, s'offusqua Booth en la regardant de façon hagarde.

_ Ils ne m'intéressent pas et vous ne les voulez pas, énonça-t-elle de façon évidente. Autant les jeter à la poubelle.

_ Ces billets valent une petite fortune, Bones. Puis c'est le concert événement de Led Zeppelin à Londres. Vous ne pouvez pas juste les jeter à la poubelle comme si c'était une vulgaire publicité. Je suis certain que des personnes seraient réellement capables de commettre un meurtre pour les avoir.

_ Le concert se déroule le 10 décembre, dit Brennan en regardant la date sur les tickets. Considérez-les comme votre cadeau de Noël.

Booth s'appuya contre le bureau et croisa les bras. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

_ J'ai une meilleure idée. Je suis d'accord pour vous prendre un ticket mais à une seule condition.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Nous allons ensemble à ce concert.

_ Il se situe à Londres, Booth, signala Bones en s'appuyant contre le siège de son fauteuil.

_ Raison de plus. Nous n'avons pas pris de vacances depuis un moment. C'est l'occasion rêvée de nous aérer un peu l'esprit.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Booth ne put cacher son étonnement. En lui faisant une telle proposition, il pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait tout simplement refuser mais il était agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle considérait sérieusement son offre.

_ Allez Bones, la supplia-t-il en faisant pivoter sa chaise et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Vous allez adorer Led Zeppelin.

_ Ca ne serait que l'histoire de quelques jours, énonça Brennan en considérant l'idée. Et ça serait l'occasion de retourner à Londres.

_ Exactement, s'exclama Booth en souriant de plus bel. Je vous invite à dîner, ce soir. Comme ça, on pourra tout organiser. Et prenez les antidouleurs si jamais vous avez mal à la tête, lui conseilla-t-il en indiquant sa blessure à la tête.

_ Oui, papa.

_ Je dois vous laisser. Je venais juste voir comment vous alliez.

_ Je vais bien. Je n'ai même pas mal à la tête. Je n'y pensais même pas jusqu'à ce que vous me le rappeliez, dit-elle dans un soupir.

_ Bien.

Booth se redressa et prit la direction de la sortie.

_ A ce soir, Bones. Bonjour, Angela, salua-t-il d'une façon enjouée la jeune artiste en sortant du bureau.

Angela, légèrement perplexe, s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui jeta un regard étrange.

_ On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'est levé du bon pied ce matin, fit Angela en prenant place sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau de Brennan.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire. Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais pied pour se lever même si…

_ Je voulais dire que Booth était heureux comme un pape, la coupa-t-elle consciente que Brennan s'apprêtait à lui exposer une autre théorie anthropologique dont elle n'avait cure. Vous avez finalement passé la nuit ensemble ? demanda Angela taquine.

_ Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua la jeune anthropologue. Booth et moi sommes partenaires.

Angela, loin d'être convaincue, préféra laisser couler pour cette fois. Elle savait que même sous la torture, Brennan ne révélerait jamais ses sentiments pour son cher partenaire. Parfois, elle se demandait comment deux personnes si intelligentes pouvaient ignorer à tel point l'attirance qui existait entre eux.

_ Pourquoi était-il aussi heureux ? demanda finalement Angela.

_ Nous envisageons de partir ensemble à Londres pour voir un concert de Led Zeppelin, annonça Brennan d'un ton neutre.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Angela surprise. Quand ?

_ On doit en discuter ce soir, révéla-t-elle à sa meilleure amie. Mon éditrice m'a offert des billets pour ce concert. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller mais Booth m'a convaincu que ce serait une bonne chose de prendre quelques jours de vacances.

_ Et tu continue à me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

_ Non, Booth est mon ami et j'ai bien vu qu'il avait très envie d'aller à ce concert, déclara Brennan en haussant les épaules. Il a refusé de prendre les deux billets et m'a proposé de venir avec lui.

Angela secoua la tête incrédule.

_ Ma chérie, tu te rends compte que tu me parles de partir en vacances avec Booth, lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

_ Deux amis peuvent partir ensemble, non ? voulut savoir Brennan tout à coup incertaine des conventions sociales en vigueur.

_ Evidemment, la rassura Angela. Mais vous êtes clairement plus que des amis.

Perplexe, Brennan fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est une bonne chose, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Angela en souriant.

Consciente que sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'être seule, elle quitta son siège et sortit du bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Que vaut cet immense sourire ? voulut savoir Hodgins en s'approchant de sa petite amie.

_ Brennan et…, commença-t-elle avant de se taire. Rien, rien du tout.

Même si Angela savait que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux partenaires, elle ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite. Elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle agissait davantage avec sa tête que son cœur. Et puis, quelle que soit la chose qui existait entre eux, cela leur appartenait.

Hodgins fronça les sourcils et haussa simplement les épaules en comprenant que sa petite amie ne voulait rien lui dire.

_ Ok. Tu me le diras en temps voulu.

Pour seule réponse, Angela se pencha vers Hodgins et l'embrassa, réalisant la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un homme tel que lui dans sa vie.

* * *

**Aurelie447 :** Si seulement c'était possible de changer la fin de cette saison 5, surtout quand on voit le gâchis du début de la saison 6 avec… Hannah -' Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de suite au précédent chapitre. Laissons les faire leur bout de chemin ensemble, je pense que le plus dur a été fait ^^.

**EmilyDavidBones :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette première partie de l'OS t'a plu.


End file.
